


My heart is hardn’d, I cannot repent

by Kaesteranya



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can never go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is hardn’d, I cannot repent

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days theme date: February 22, 2008.

Delita would never admit it to himself, but it had hurt in a way he could not define or understand, seeing Ramza in Warjilis. He remembered, with regret, the feeling he had, watching the Beoulve disembark from the ship with his party. The cawing of the seagulls, the noise of the harbor and the heat of the afternoon had faded from his awareness at that point, leaving Delita to study the sun-browned skin of Ramza’s face, or the way the sunlight played across his old friend’s blond hair.

 

Ramza was the worst kind of soldier, the kind that worse his heart on his sleeve and was always obvious about what he planned to do next in battle — Delita saw that in action that afternoon, when he had told Ramza that his efforts were futile in the hopes of driving him away from danger. He would remember the hurt in Ramza’s eyes and the broken note in his voice for a while yet, but he locked it away in a part of his heart that he no longer used, and carried out his ambitions without looking back.


End file.
